Seeing Grey
by RachelleWroteHere
Summary: Now the bond is completed and Troy and Gabriella must bear a child, a savior of two worlds. Read along as Troy and Gabriella struggle with parenthood and connecting with their "humanness". Sequel to Blue.


_200 years earlier..._

_Soft giggles erupted from the space before the fire place. The kind of girlish giggles that haunt a man's dreams, that little girls mock and recreate, the kind that make a father protective and a husband possessive. Soon following the giggles, a small brunette head poked up over the lounge in the middle of the wood room, peeking suspiciously at the creaks and groans the house made._

_"Just leave him, this sneakish behavior and worrying of being caught is child's play." a gruff low voice muttered. The sleep hanging onto his voice gave life to the scene. An eavesdropper would have known that tone. The tone of a sated lover._

_"It's not that easy, papa would kill me, Jack!" she turned to him in a harsh whisper. "You know I'm trying to find a way to get rid of him."_

_"Just let me hit him off, Collete, no one would miss him. Just you." he grabbed her hand softly. Tiredly, he looked over to the door then back to her pleadingly._

_"And my family and his mother and his employer!" Her thick English accent gave away the place they lived._

_"But then we'll already be gone, love. We'll build a home and a family. A whole new life and after a while no one will search for you anymore and we'll be safe. Let's go to America! Or we'll join a Church, become missionaries and go to Africa! Some where far and vast, no one would look for us." He looked off dreamily. "We'll be free to make love in openness, we'll experience ecstasy," he began to kiss up her arm,"Without looking over our shoulders, hmm?" he murmured those last few words and something inaudible as he eyed her and kissed her flesh._

_She stared at him with a dark blush and heated breath. She watched the way the light from the fire played on his tanned skin, the way another fire separate from the one in her fireplace danced on his irises. A playful fire, one that made her curious and had burnt her many a time._

_"Do not play with my emotions, Jack." she looked away, "You can not kill my husband just like that."_

_"You are too rational for my liking. Think of it as me killing him before he kills me. A killing in self defense." he chuckled. Moving closer to her, he took a deep inhale as if he wanted to breathe her in and carry her around in his respiratory system. "I love you, Collette. And surely he would kill me if he knew I invaded his wife weekly. "_

_"You're so vulgar!" She giggled softly, "I love the idea of your love, Jack, but you know it and I know it- I'm stuck here."_

_"Nothing's ever stuck unless it has no will to move, Collette."_

_"Think of my marriage like quicksand then."_

* * *

"Yeah, yeah, I think so too. I wanted to do a mint ice cream color, almost pistachio kind of honeydew."

Troy stifled a yawn as he watched his soulmate pace around the perimeter of their living room. Spread around him on their soft red rug were baby magazines, catalogues, paint colors, registry options, baby website print outs, and pictures from the sonogram at Raphael's that morning. Blue had made a bed out of one of the catalogues and was dozing off between the times he would look up to make sure Troy was still there.

Lately, Gabriella had been on the phone nonstop. Frequent calls to her mother and Mea, even a few to Gabriel and whoever else she knew would pick up the phone. She was telling everyone about her baby shower, what she wanted the room to look like, what her favorites were on her registry, and Troy's favorite: the clothes that she had been ordering nonstop that are all over their house whether in boxes or outfits.

Gabriella had been making this "nest", as Troy likes to call it, for two weeks straight. He couldn't blame Blue for trying not to fall out from exhaustion because that was how he felt as well. Little sleep, little time, Troy was losing his mind and he felt like he had gone to hell in a hand basket.

"Troy! You weren't even listening to me, you ass." Gabriella puffed and settled in a pouting heap in front of him.

Troy turned to her sharply, "Don't sit like that."

She rolled her eyes and looked through all the pages in front of her, Searching through all the material and found nothing that jumped out at her and screamed "Me, me, me!"

Troy put his hand on the papers and lowered them from her face. "Break?"

"No time for breaks, Troy. I look like a whale already." she said irritably. "How about you do what you have to do and I do what needs to be done."

Troy raised an eyebrow at her abrasiveness and examined the shininess of her eyes. "Why are you about to cry? I've said all of 2 words and you look like I killed the cat." He smirked.

Blue popped his eyes open and meowed.

"Oh, be quiet you," she poked the small cat."I'm overwhelmed, and tired, and I feel obnoxiously large. I never realized how fast 3 months go by." she said softly. "3 More weeks." she said more to herself than to him.

Troy saw the subtle fear rise in her glowing face, he slowly and cautiously moved closer to her and pulled her towards him. Together they leaned against the couch in total silence. "I'm in love with you."

"Thanks." she said in a half giggle half sob. She wiped tears from her eyes and after another moment of silence looked up at him. "Scared is an understatement for how I feel right now."

"I'm scared too." Troy smiled down at her. "But I think more positively than you do. Be happy, love. There's two lives we get to watch unfold." he placed a hand on her stomach and kissed her forehead, "Right here are two gifts we'll get to unwrap."

Squeezing him, Gabriella stared at how his lips parted in words, how he wore his heart on his face when he spoke to her, how even though he said he was scared, that fear never seeped onto his features. All that was registered there was a cool, calm and collected presence.

"It's terrible what I just noticed." she said continuing to stare at his face.

He looked down at her with a soft but wary smile. "What?

"I haven't kissed you in days."

Troy grinned mischievously, "Oh really?"

Gabriella reached up and kissed him, "Problem solved."

* * *

Troy's night blue eyes suddenly snapped open, robotically his head turned to his right where Gabriella's sleeping form lied and his eyes darkened. The black visibly seeped into the whites of his eyes and he rubbed at them furiously. He looked down and watched a tent form in the sheets and sighed and rubbed at his face. _It had been a while._

Beginning what had become a ritual in their mornings, he softly rolled over to avoid disturbing her before he wanted to, he examined her and the semblance of peace on her face that he hadn't seen in weeks time. Studying her features, he noticed little differences in his pregnant lover. Her skin was Snow White pale, her lips a deep pink and her eyelids were flushed. Another thing he noticed was every once in a while when she was experiencing a strong emotion one eye flashed purple while the other appeared blue. It gave him a sense of pride.

Continuing with this ritual he placed a flat hand against her stomach. Automatically the children in her womb began to move. Gabriella frowned in her sleep from the discomfort. Troy pushed down the sheets and raised her shirt and began placing kisses and taps on her tummy. When he looked up Gabriella met his gaze. She noticed the color of his eyes and he noted hers. Something was different about this morning. Something romantic was simmering.

Troy's kisses got lower and Gabriella's breath heightened. Usually Troy's wake up routine ended when she woke up and then he would proceed to make her breakfast. Today, he decided he would continue and see where it'd get him.

He licked at her bikini line and felt her soft, tiny hand land on the back of his neck in encouragement. Slowly, he pushed down the waistband of her pants, kissing every new place he uncovered. He made love to her skin with his tongue and when he got to her center , he looked up at her for approval. She bit her lip in response and Troy began his slow kisses again.

He sucked, he licked, he touched, and he massaged. Gabriella's breath became labored and she refused to look away from what Troy was doing to her . Soon she saw stars. She threw her hips into his face and ran shaking hands through his bed head. Before she knew it another one overcame her like a wave and Troy had climbed on top of her and began making frenzied love to her. When she had caught her breath she joined him. The way they moved together, the heightened sensitivity she felt to his touch, everything was just right and soon she found her self in another one of those spells that his love always placed on her.

"Mmm! Ooh, Troy!" She threw her head back in ecstasy and the force of her orgasm threw them both into the ceiling, sheets and all.

Troy's fangs extended and he felt his own coming on. With a forceful thrust from Troy they went flying back to the bed. Instead of landing on a cushiony surface they kept falling. Troy's eyes flew open and his wings extended and wrapped them in a cocoon. When they hit ground black feathers flew around them and the sheets made white puddles on the floor. Gabriella fell under another wave and hadn't even realized they had landed.

Troy threw his head back and let out a growl, "Ohmmm." he let out before burying his face in her neck.

They held each other for a while while they made a slow and steady rocking motion that moved the whole house. Finally, Gabriella felt Troy's teeth sink into her flesh, drawing what he needed from her. The searing pain and pleasure that stopped her own hip thrusts but never ceased Troy's. He let out a purr as he came, a humming vibration Gabriella felt through out her whole body.

She felt paralyzed and felt a physical draining when Troy's teeth had retracted. He stayed still for a moment and Gabriella left a small kiss on his shoulder as a _thank you_. His heart thrummed to life and they layed and listened. It was a new sound that Troy had never heard before. A sound so sweet that his dark eyes watered slightly._ What was she doing to him?_

* * *

Gabriella softly rubbed at her tummy as she willed her babies to settle. Sipping her warm mug she nodded along in conversation with Mea and Gabriel about ideas for the nursery. Troy was off to the side talking to Raphael in hushed tones and while Gabriella seemed to be focused on the apparent conversation she was in, silently she listened for what Troy was whispering about.

"What do _you_ think?" Mea smiled, gripping her own mug tightly. "I mean the room is going to be apart of _your_ house after all."

"If you like it, I love it." Gabriella chimed.

Gabriel raised an eyebrow and sighed, "The kids aren't going to care, as long as someone changes them, they have a place to sleep and eat, and someone to cuddle. And I'm sure you both have more than enough time to assure those needs are met."

"But like Mea said, it's going to be in _my_ house. I want it to look nice for them." She sat her mug on the patio table and leaned back with a yawn and pat to her tummy. "I want them to have the best."

Gabriel and Mea shared a look causing Gabriella to raise her own eyebrow, "What?"

"Nothing, we just think you're cute in mom mode." Mea assured. Gabriella gave her a curious look but before she could reply she felt two strong hands settle on her shoulders and giving her a squeeze.

"Can I take you inside and we'll have a look at the little ones?" Raphael said to her. Gabriella pulled herself up from the chair, wobbly and waddling she hurried to Troy's side who smiled and kissed her forehead before kissing her nose then lips. Gabriel smiled at the scene then looked over hopefully at Mea. She too saw the scene but made no acknowledgement of it. They both uncomfortably watched the three of them walk inside and came to an awkward realization that they were alone.

"So what do you think about the ideas for the nursery?"

"Why are you doing this?"

Mea taken aback bit her lip then mumbled,"Doing what?"

"Doing_ all this_," he gestured at the catalogues and color patches,"_For them_." his head nodded off to the direction of the door.

"They're my friends."

"That's a strange label to put on your relationship with them." He smirked and raised a hand as if he was gesturing to a Broadway sign,"_Friendship featuring Charmeine, Evil, and Death_." he chuckled.

"You're jokes aren't that funny." she said looking a little downcast, "I'm making an effort to fix things, Gabriel. I love him and I want him to be happy and if he's happy with her then I will do everything in my power for him to continue to be happy." She looked towards the door, "Soon I'll find what they have, and we'll double date and laugh about my school girl crush."

Gabriel sighed, feeling his heart tremor in his chest he asked, "Who do you have in mind when you say that?"

"No one yet." she smiled softly at him, "Who's the lucky angel in your life?"

"I don't have anyone." Gabriel answered quickly. After a long pause he exhaled harshly and shifted in his chair, "You know who I want the lucky girl to be though, right?"

Mea began gathering her things, "See you later, Gabriel." she kissed his cheek and began to take flight, turning to him midair she said, "Tell the happy couple that I'll call."

Gabriel nodded and after Mea was well in the distance, he cursed at himself, "She never answered the question."

* * *

"And there is Baby A." Raphael moved the extension piece of the monitor down Gabriella's abdomen.

Giggling she mentioned, "Why hasn't Baby B come out of hiding?"

"I'm not sure. And they're both very secretive about their genitals. Something you should be happy about." Raphael grinned. They all chuckled and Troy nodded in agreement.

"I've been getting the worst kicks lately, can they possibly be contractions?" Gabriella said softly. The laughter in the room abruptly came to an end. Troy's heart became a carnival game and dropped to his feet and flew to his throat.

"You'll be able to tell the difference, Gabriella, trust me. Unless they progress in pain or last for hours don't worry about it." he grabbed her hand and squeezed it reassuringly.

"Are we taking measurements today?" Troy asked, trying to shift the mood. Raphael looked to Gabriella for her approval, "Sure."

Troy helped her from the table in their living room and stood at her side for support. Raphael grabbed his measuring tape and wrapped it around her and frowned, "You lost five inches." he looked at her peculiarly and began to check her width, "You gained six inches in width." Raphael stood strange and gave Troy a look. Gabriella watched the two angels share a strange look.

"That would mean they are side by side." Raphael helped her back on the table, "But that wouldn't make much sense because we couldn't see the other twin. Lay back." Raphael pulled her shirt up and felt around her tummy, pressing into the sides and palming the top. Troy's expression quickly turned into worry, "Why are you so quiet?"

"Lets try this again." he grabbed the sonogram machine and began to spread the jelly all over her skin, gliding the extension along her stomach. Again only one child showed up in the picture, suddenly Raphael noticed that the baby he was seeing was far off to the side, looking a bit squished and awkward. He noticed what looked like a black mass next to Baby A and how its shape was different from normal babies he's seen.

"Ooh." Gabriella squeaked. Raphael looked down at her. "A kick." she said apologetically. Raphael turned back to the screen and suddenly the mass had covered half of Baby A. Troy squinted at the screen causing Gabriella to look up too. Together they watched what was left of Baby A shift and then suddenly become covered completely. The picture showed nothing but an empty space. Raphael looked over at Troy whose eyes were glued to the screen in confusion, obviously searching for his children. Gabriella gasped in fear and looked up at Raphael for answers.

"What the hell was that?" Troy said urgently.

"One of your babies, seems to almost be a...a parasite." Raphael stammered.

_"What did you call my child?"_ Gabriella quirked.

"Like a leech," Raphael began to explain," As it feeds it spreads and then drops or just leaves it's host." he said quickly. "Baby B is ready to leave while Baby A is probably not even fully developed."

"What does that mean?" Troy piped in.

"3 weeks may be too long." he answered."We're looking at days, hours even. What ever Baby B is-"

"What do you mean "_whatever he is"?_ He's a baby!" Gabriella screamed. She looked up at Troy who face was stony. He was blank and obviously his mind had wandered elsewhere.

"What we need to do is get the babies out. What kind of baby doesn't even show up on a sonogram, I've never seen that in all my days, Azrael. That child isn't natural !"

"He's supernatural, this baby isn't human, Raphael! You are just going to rip him out of me and leave my other baby weak and more than likely dead? What about my baby shower? I haven't even finished the nursery!" she let out a sound of frustration, "Troy, say something!"

"Troy, talk some sense into her, that thing will kill her!" Raphael said adamantly.

Immediately, Troy's eyes darkened. He turned to Raphael and frowned, "That _thing_ is my child, Raph. I created that _thing_. And I didnt just create one, I created _two things_. And it's Gabriella's body, she can do what she wants. If she wants to wait, _we'll wait_. If she changes her mind and wants to induce, _we will_. I feel it is up to her and no talking should change her mind that easily." Troy spoke roughly, he looked down at her and released her hand, _"If she wants it to kill her, it'll kill her."_ he spat.

Gabriella's heart began to race. She looked up at Raphael and sat up, moving off of the table and shuffling out of the room. Troy continued to stare at the table where she had just left and Raphael circled it and stood at his side. "You are foolish and you are blind, Abbadon." He muttered harshly into his ear. "I hope you know the decision you just made will result in her drowning in her own blood." Raphael began to pack up his materials, "And I refuse to be responsible for such an avoidable death."

As Raphael stalked out of the door, Gabriel walked in, bumping shoulders with the angry angel on the way out.

Gabriel whistled a comedic sigh and smirked, "So you guys do fight. And here I was thinking such best friends _never_ argue."

Troy shot him a look and then turned to walk to the kitchen. "Wait, I need to talk to you." Gabriel reached and grabbed Troy's arm.

Troy flashed his fangs and sent him a dubious look, "Do I _look_ like I want to talk?" he answered in a raspy voice. "And get your hand off of me." The smoke rising from the contact of heat to skin caused Gabriel to jump back.

_"Another time then."_

* * *

**Guess who's bacckkkkkkk? **

**Did ya miss me? I know you all did. I hope everyone's summer is off to a great start! **

**I just wanted to thank all of you guys for the constant checking in on me and PMs they all seriously made my day when ever I got one, and I just want to applaud you for staying with me during my extra long hiatus. *cue clapping***

**Right now I just want to hit a few pointers:**

**1) I want to bring back the Q and A's at the end of chapters, share your opinions on that when you review.**

**2) Tomorrow (Friday, June 28th) or Saturday (29th) look out for Her Feet and Theater Lights.**

**3) Look out for a re-edit on Sex & Manhattan **

**4) REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW, I even allow anon reviews even though I shouldn't lol **

**5) Share reviews and I'm open to PMs ALL the time. :) **

**Happy Reading, **

**Rachelle **


End file.
